topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vulcan Lura
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Leader Classification: Dhampir (Vampire-Human Hybrid), Leader of Pitch Black Gang Threat level: Unknown Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons. Being a Dhampir, he too has Noble Blood in him that allowed him to reform himself back after getting crushed to fit through the hole in a dirac sea), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Death Manipulation & Resurrection Negation (Via Black Unicorn's horn which denies resurrection and instantly kills the victim due to Black Unicorn being a symbol of death), Homing Attacks (A Unicorn Rider's attack can never miss the target even if the target attempts to dodge it), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Was unaffected by D's Eldritch Aura), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by D's Unearthly Beauty), Regeneration Negation & Conceptual Attack (At least Mid-Godly and Type 4; Via Black Unicorn which protects the rider from death and injury by making them immortal. This allowed Vulcan to heal himself even after being cut down by Vol 28 Base D) Physical strength: Unknown Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Unknown Durability: Unknown Speed: At least FTLx Reaction Speed (Can react to Vol 28 Base D as well as Duke Julius Van Doren) Intelligence: Possibly Hypergenius (Being a Dhampir descendent of a Greater Noble, he inherited the knowledge and intelligence level of an average Noble. Is a skilled combatant and leader) Stamina: Very High Range: Dozens of Meters Weakness: Water, Garlic Powder, and even Heavy Sunlight causing Sunlight Syndrome. Wooden Stake, Iron Arrows, and Steel Sword through the heart can kill him. Standard equipment: His Gun and Black Unicorn Note: Due to Vulcan being a Descendent of a Greater Noble, as such, he posseses more or less the same powersets as any Noble due to the fact that Noble blood runs through his body Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Shapeshifter Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:FTL speeds